


Extra Life 2019

by ForeverSecrets



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 06:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverSecrets/pseuds/ForeverSecrets
Summary: One shots I wrote during Extra Life 2019 to keep myself awake.
Relationships: Ryan Haywood/Original Character(s), Ryan Haywood/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Vagabond Soft? No.

Opposites attract. No statement ever rang more true for Olive. She knew her fiance was a dangerous man who committed horrendous crimes and she never asked him to change only that he keep a balance. While she herself did everything in her power to uphold high morals, with gentleness for others. He constantly reminded her that her kindness and ability to find the good in people was what drew him to her. He thought she was the key to his sanity, to destroy his demons. She never pressed him for information on his career, not even when the sins of his past woke him from night terrors. That’s when he knew it, as fragile as Olive was she was the one for him. Because his night terrors didn’t force her to look at him with pity, she didn’t mock him or brush it aside. No, in the dead of night when she’d find him trembling in sleep she would gently wake him with a smile humming or singing softly as she ran her fingers through his hair. Holding him in her arms, like he so often had to do for her. He took joy in his work with the Fake AH Crew, he enjoyed the rush, it was a game to him. But all that he made up by standing side-by-side with her at volunteer events; feeding the homeless, providing care for orphaned children, and so much more. 

For Ryan, Olive was a blessing, it didn’t matter how fragile and naive she was. Her belief that there was good in everyone led to her being taken advantage over and over again. She was also full of fear, there was so much she was scared of and only his arms aided her. Sadly, most of all, her own body worked against her. While she was currently the picture of health, she had such a weak immune system that she spent more days miserable than well. Of course, she’d grin and bare it but he felt so helpless on her bad days. Ironic considering she was a healer, a nurse. He supposed that was his punishment for living a life full of murder-to love a delicate woman. 

“What are you thinking about?” she giggled into his bare chest. He looked down at her, his face unreadable as it so often was before he left for work. 

“You.” he kissed her forehead. 

“Flatterer.” she accused, pushed him away and got out of bed. He admired the view as the sheet slipped away. She stretch, a satisfied smile on her lips.

“Have you picked a date for the wedding?” he asked. 

“It would be so much easier if you weren’t being so difficult.” she laughed and threw a pillow at him. He only smiled lovingly and used the pillow to prop his head up. 

“What’s so wrong with a Wednesday wedding?” he was only half teasing.

“You know exactly why?” she leaned over and kissed him and nearly fell over. He was quick to catch, and steady her. 

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“I’m fine, I just got up too fast. The dizzy spell will end.” she smiled and slowly began to get dressed.

“What do you have planned today?” 

“I have a few errands to run.”

“What errands?” 

“I can’t tell you, it would ruin tonight's surprise.”

“Fine,” he laid back closing his eyes. “Should all go well I will be home by 11:00 tonight.”

“Then don’t be a lousy shot.” she teased. When she came out of the bathroom she was fully dressed and her hair pulled up. “I love you.” she kissed him and left. 

  
  


Olive wasn’t worried in the slightest as she stood in line at the bank, despite the reputation of this city. An oversight on her part but with a criminal fiance she never thought to worry, then again if he didn’t know she was there how could he protect her. She was chatting pleasantly with the man in front of her in line getting to know him. He and his wife were expecting their first child, Olive immediately swelled with a childlike giddiness as she talked with him about a situation she’d never experience. 

“It was nice talking with you,” he smiled and walked up to the teller and as he did the doors blew open and gunshots rang out.

“Everyone down on the ground!” 

Olive turned around to see the infamous Fake AH Crew entering the bank, large guns in hands. Mogar and Rimmy Tim moved around the room forcing customers onto the ground while Vav when towards the nearest computer. Shannon, Lazer, and Vagabond headed towards the bank tellers but Olive was frozen standing between them and the tellers. Vagabond was frozen when he saw her standing there but he was quick to regain himself and put himself between her and Lazer who had pointed his gun at her. Vagabond’s body completely blocked Lazer and Shannon’s view of her. 

“I need you to get on the ground and be very quiet, please Olive.” Vagabond’s whispered tone resounded in her ears and she knew the criminal before her was her beloved fiance. The moment their eyes met Vagabond knew she was in shock and getting her to do anything would 

require his assistance that he couldn’t give right now. He helped her to sit on the ground before looking to her crew trying to get them to ignore her but the moment he turned his back Olive’s new friend lunged at Vagabond. The civilian knocked Vagabond to the ground, Laser reacted immediately putting three bullets in the man's head. A shrill scream broke out Olive crying and crawling towards the limp body of the man she’d met only a few minutes ago. She held his head shaking and kept apologizing. 

“Shannon shut her up.” Lazer instructed moving towards the tellers. 

“I got her.” Vagabond grabbed her in a way that looked aggressive but was much more gentle than they thought. He led her out of the building to the getaway car, he put her in the backseat, buckled her then went to the driver side window. 

“Take her to HQ, I will get us another vehicle.” Lindsay didn’t question Ryan just nodded and started the car. 

  
  


Two hours later, Olive was sleeping restlessly in Vagabond's apartment at HQ while Ryan was explaining himself to the rest of the crew. 

“So, let’s get this straight,” Geoff said calmly. “You have been with this accident waiting to happen woman for four years, got engaged six months ago, and have yet to tell any of us because you are trying to keep her fragile existence as painless as possible.”

“When did Ryan become such a bitch?” someone mumbles but Ryan didn’t catch who. 

“All of that is irrelevant, all that matters is that she is going to be my wife and should anyone hurt her I will not be held responsible for my actions.”

“What I don’t understand is how? How does the man who murders for fun, who has no emotions, can fall for such a weak woman?”

“She isn’t,” Ryan said through gritted teeth. “She may have health issues but that woman is the reason I haven't killed all of you.” 

“If she makes Ryan happy, who are we to fight it? Jack asked softly. 

“Ryan?” the delicate voice of Olive came from the doorway. Ryan instantly stood with concern but Geoff only saw death. That girl was going to get his friend killed and there was nothing he could do to stop it. 


	2. Road Back to You

Breaking up is always hard, it didn’t matter if you parted on good or bad terms, whether you still loved the other person or not. It hurt to see his face every day when I went into work, it hurt that we decided not to tell anyone until I moved out because everyone would comment on our relationship. The night we broke up I had stayed at a hotel to clear my head and the next morning I went back to our shared home to discuss things. We agreed the whole process would be easier on both of us if no one knew about the breakup and Ryan agreed I could move into the spare bedroom while I looked for a new place to live. That was too difficult, I saw him at work and then coming home to see him just made our separation even harder. I moved in with my older brother instead but I was still at Ryan’s frequently to pack up my belongings. 

“Zoey? You okay?” I put on a smile and looked over to see who called my name, it was Jeremy. 

“Yeah, sorry just spaced out. What’s up?”

“You sure? You’ve been acting weird lately.” he looked skeptical but I doubt he really knew what was going on. 

“Yeah, just got a lot going on right now and haven’t been getting much sleep,” I confessed. Jeremy’s concern turned to a knowing smirk.

“Ryan keeping you up late?”

“That's none of your business.” I laughed though I could feel the tears wanting to fall. “Now did you have any questions not concerning my sex life?”

“Yeah, we need the ad read for today’s stream.”

“I will bring it over in like ten minutes,” I promised and off he went. 

I’d only been living with Ryan for three months when we broke up, I still believe the reason for our breakup was entirely my fault. I had pushed Ryan into taking our relationship to the next step but I myself hadn’t been ready yet and it just led to fight after fight. I was extremely OCD lived with an unwavering schedule and Ryan was more lax, those personality traits require some bending and adjustment time that I had overlooked when deciding to progress our relationship.

“Hi,” I waved to the boys as I walked in. “Who’s doing the ad read today?” I asked as they all clicked away. 

“I am.” Ryan smiled at me but I could see a sadness deep in his eyes that no one else did. Or maybe I was just imagining it because I missed him. I walked over and handed him the sheet of paper with the information. “Thank you.”

“No problem.”

“Ugh, get a room!” Michael teased. 

Had my face been visible to anyone other than Ryan, they might have said something but Ryan simply took my hand in his and squeezed. I looked disbelieving to his face and found a reassuring look on his face. Regardless of what happened, he was still trying to be my friend and I appreciated that. 

***

_ “Have you guys noticed Ryan and Zoey acting weird lately?” Jack asked later on when Ryan had left for the day. _

_ “You think she’s pregnant?” Gavin asked. _

_ “I doubt it, they just moved in together. One step at a time.” Jeremy said.  _

_ “They are probably just adjusting to living together,” Geoff said. _

_ “You’re probably right, besides if something was going on they would tell us,” Michael concluded.  _

_ *** _

As I was finishing up lunch I realized it was Wednesday and tomorrow was the day I had scheduled a moving truck to get my belongings out of Ryan’s home. I quickly rushed in the main room to talk to Trevor, kicking myself for forgetting to talk to him sooner. Thankfully the guys were in between recordings, Geoff, Trevor, and Ryan were the only ones in the room. 

“Perfect I was just looking for you.” I smiled as I stopped in front of where Trevor was standing. 

“What’s up?” he asked.

“I forgot to let you know I’m not going to be here tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow’s …”

“Thursday.”

“Right. Okay, no problem.” he smiled. 

“What’s going on tomorrow?” he asked but I could tell he was trying to be friendly, not invasive. 

“Just helping a friend move, I will be back Friday.” I patted his shoulder and started heading for the door when Ryan stopped me. I felt my chest tighten as I practically flinched at his closeness. 

“You sure you don’t want my help tomorrow?” he asked softly.

“Thank you for the offer but I got this,” I felt tears in the back of my throat. “I will leave the key on the kitchen table when I’m all done.” 

“Zoey I …” he started to say something and stopped. Instead, he nodded and headed back over to his desk. 

Tomorrow was going to be difficult for me but it would be even harder if Ryan was there, which is why I was doing it completely alone. I wasn’t ready for anyone to know about the breakup and I couldn’t afford to hire anyone to help. As it was my deposit on the tiny apartment I found was way more than I had expected but I guess that’s the price you pay for moving on such short notice.

I was right, as I walked into Ryan’s home and began loading boxes into the small Uhaul, I didn’t have too many boxes but they wouldn’t fit in my car. There were pictures of us still on display which led me to believe he was still trying to work through this too. I did one last round of the house to make sure I had everything, I shouldn’t have gone into the bedroom but I wanted to be thorough. On my nightstand was the first picture we ever took together as a couple, it was a little awkward but we were surrounded by coworkers and friends and someone had snapped the photo on accident. I picked up the picture and pondered that moment for a second, we were so happy and Ryan already had all the hanging photos. I placed the photo in my bag and left the key to the front door on the kitchen table. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


I made a beeline for the main AH office, hoping Ryan was here and the rest weren’t but that was wishful thinking. At least ten people were in the room, I didn’t stop to inspect each and every one of them. My heart was pounding in my chest and I just wanted this over with. 

“Ryan can I talk to you in private for a moment?” my voice was soft but immediately gained the attention of everyone in the room. 

“You going to have sex at work?” Michael joked but it pushed me over the edge.

“No, actually I came here to give Ryan the money I owe him. Thanks for invading my privacy!” I snapped, handed the envelope to Ryan and left. 

***

“Dude, what’s wrong with Zoey?” Jeremy asked.

“We um, we broke up about a month ago and she moved out yesterday.”

“Wait what?” the room exploded in shouts and confusion. 

“Zoey and I have decided it would be best if we take a step back.” 

“That’s so stupid!” Lindsay said.

“What happened?” Geoff asked. “Move to fast?”

“I really rather not talk about it,” Ryan said softly and sat down in his chair looking void of any emotion. 

The office quickly determined the breakup was perhaps the stupidest decision, even the most obvious people could tell they were still practically together. They ate lunch together, they still texted constantly, and they suspected the two were still sleeping together. 

  
  
  
  


It was almost 2:00 am and I was still unable to fall asleep but I was determined not to call him. I had caved far too many times and each time he came to me and held me all night. But everyone morning when we had to say goodbye it only made it more difficult to get over. I got out of bed realizing I wasn’t going to get any sleep tonight. Eventually I would be too exhausted and collapse in sleep but for now, I needed a distraction. I got up and loaded up my Xbox prepared to play video games all night when my phone rang. It was him, I hesitated to answer but eventually, I did. 

“Hi.”

  
  


“You didn’t call,” he sounded fine for the most part but there was a slight crack in his voice that let me know he was hurt. 

“I didn’t,” I sighed. “W-We can’t keep doing this Ry, it hurts too much when morning comes and I have to face the fact that we aren’t together anymore.”

“Can you come over?”

“Did you not hear what I just said? No, Ryan.”

“Zoe, you’re right, we can’t keep doing this. But it's obvious we didn’t choose what was best. We were good together but were tried rushing too fast with moving in. We shouldn't have broken up, just take a step back.”

“I’ll be there in 20 minutes and we can talk about this more.”

“Zoey, I love you. That hasn’t changed.”

“Ditto.”


	3. Careful What You Ask For

“Don’t do it, Jeremy. I have to drive later.” I slowly tried to walk away from the shot Jeremy was thrusting towards me.

“It is for the kids,” he tried to guilt-trip me.

“You just want to get me drunk.”

“Of course! How many times have we tried?” 

“You always drink up under the table!” Michael shouted. 

“I can’t tonight, Ryan and I took separate cars.” 

“So what? He can drive you home and then tomorrow he can drive you back to get your car.” Jeremy sounded so fucking logical it made me mad. 

“You’ll have to ask Ryan.” I smiled but inside I was giggling evilly, knowing my husband would side with me. 

It wasn’t that I was against drinking it was just that since my military background came to light and they slowly got to hear stories of my time in the services there were two things they always wanted: me to shoot paintballs and get me drunk. They had been trying for six months now to get me drunk and they thought they had failed on multiple accounts. In reality, they had gotten me drunk twice but they were so drunk themselves they didn’t realize I was too.

“Where’s Ryan?” Gavin asked. 

“Ryan Haywood!” Jeremy started shouting for Ryan. Looking out into the darkness surrounding the set, several people started looking for Ryan. “Ryan Haywood please report to the stage!” 

I quickly found the shadow figure of Ryan eating a bag of chips and quickly making his way to the stage. He was confused about what was going on but came out looking for an explanation.

“What’s up?”

“Would you be so kind and drive your girlfriend home tonight after we get her fucked up?” Jeremy placed a friendly hand on Ryan’s shoulder but Ryan looked over to me. 

“Yes?” I started shaking my head no. “I mean no, final answer.”

“Wow, you hear that? Ryan hates his girlfriend.” Michael instigated. “Won’t even drive her home.”

“Look it's up to her but I honestly don’t think you have enough alcohol here. But I have no problem taking care of her, it's her choice.” Ryan shrugged defensively. 

“Oh fuck off with that!” Jeremy threw his hands up in the air. I walked over and kissed Ryan’s cheek and whispered an apology for future events. 

“Alright just know this, if I do this I can’t promise to have good aim when I shoot you assholes later. You included.” I pointed at Ryan as he walked off stage. Jeremy held out a small plastic shot cup to me, I ripped it out of his hand and downed the fireball and immediately regretted it.

“I hate cinnamon!” I screeched. “Do we have vodka?”

“We do,” Jeremy walked behind a curtain and came back with a bottle of Skyy Vodka.

“Oh perfect,” I took the bottle from him, unscrewed it, and started chugging.

“Oh no!” Gavin sighed. 

“My God! Stop you animal!” Jeremy shouted but I kept chugging, halfway through the bottle the sensation hit me and my gag reflexes fought to make me stop. I kept my composure and fought through the need to stop and kept going.

“Damn, what have we done?” Michael asked. 

I finished and slammed the bottle down. I smirked up at the guys and burped. “We are going to need a lot more if you're going to get me drunk tonight.” 

About twenty minutes later I realized I was the only one drinking and I was really buzzed though I wasn’t sure they were picking up on it. 

“Hey! Assholes! Why aren’t you drinking?” I shouted as I poured myself another shot.

“We’ve done it!” Jeremy, Gavin, and Michael cheered.

“Done what?” I burped. 

“We got you drunk.” Gavin smiled.

“I’m not drunk, your just a pussy.”

“Whoa!”

“How many shots has she drank?” Michael asked.

“Four bottles worth of Vodka not to mention the other shots we gave her of the beer,” Jeremy said looking at the empty cans by my feet.

“I don’t like beer,” I giggled as I walked towards the lads. “Let’s wrestle.” I tripped over my feet and stumbled into Jeremy. 

“Alright let’s just sit down.” Jeremy tried to sit me down but he had never met the drunk me. You got one of two personalities: I want to fight or I want to fuck. I pushed him off of me. 

“Don’t be a bitch Jeremy, fight me!” I felt a little dizzy but I remembered a time with my squad, a night out and barroom brawl and I fell first resulting in some horrible pranks. I wobbled as I got into a fighting stance and tried to square up with Jeremy. 

“I’m not going to fight you,” Jeremy tried to put space between us but I punched him in the shoulder. “Fuck that hurt! She’s fucking strong.” 

“Come on, punch me.”

“Someone find Ryan.” Jeremy said through his laughter. As soon as he finished his sentence I tackled him to the ground and pinned him my left forearm on his chest my right first reared back. “Ryan! Help!” 

I started giggled and a second later I felt arms pulling me off of Jeremy. “It tickles!” 

“Okay, I think you’ve had enough.” I recognized the voice of Ryan. I spun around in his hold and planted a kiss right on his lips taking him by surprise. “Come on,” he pulled me back a little. 

“Hey let's find a dark corner,” I whispered into the mic like it was Ryan’s ear. 

“Alright let’s take this away.” Ryan pulled the mic from me and handed it to Jeremy. But the moment he started to lead me away from the stage I broke out of his grip and ran over to the couch where Lindsay was sitting and jumped onto the cushions my head landing in her lap. 

“Hello,” Lindsay smiled down at me. 

“Hi,” I waved. “I’m tired.” 

“I bet.” 

“You're a good pillow.” Before I could hear her response I passed out. 


	4. Sweet Secrets and Headshots

I was bubbling with excitement when Ryan clicked start streaming. For my birthday this year he had purchased me a good gaming laptop, don’t get me wrong-I love my Xbox but Ryan had shown me PC gaming and I wanted both. Specifically, games with sniper characters were so much more fun and accurate on PC versus Xbox. I was set up beside him, my new laptop loaded up on top of a TV tray and my favorite multiplayer game loaded up to play with him. 

“Hello, Hello.” Ryan greeted his chat while I got our game setup so chat could join afterward. “So tonight, in honor of Hailey's birthday we are going to play some Overwatch.” He pointed to me and I waved at the camera. 

“I sent you the invite, just please don’t join my team.” 

“Wow, I’m hurt.” he pretended to be hurt as he loaded into my game. 

“I’m sorry but you don’t play all that much and refuse to listen when I try to coach you with strategy.”

“No, it’s fine. Chat is going to help me kick your ass, right chat?” he looked to the chat for the responses.

“You wouldn’t do that to me on my birthday would you?” I looked at the camera and pouted. I couldn’t read chat but Ryan’s response answered my question. 

“You’re supposed to be on my side!” 

“Oh honey,” I laughed. The groups filled up fast, Ryan and I on separate teams as I asked the map loaded into Paris-one of my least favorites. “How about this, if your team wins you can be on my team?”

My team was on defense first so I chose my favorite DPS character of Symmetra. My team consisted of Symmetra, Moria, Lucio, Sigma, D.Va, and a Sombra. I set up my three turrets at the choke point then I rejoined my teammates set up on the high ground. 

“I don’t want to be on your fucking team now.” Ryan snapped. His team started to round the corner, I spotted an Orisa and Mercy and then I was dead.

“God damn it, Ryan!” I snapped watching the kill feed of Ryan as Widow getting a perfect headshot off on me. 

“Happy birthday dear.” He giggled.

“Alright, you want to play that way?” I messaged my team in team chat to switch off. I kept Symmetra, but I had the Sombra switch to Torb, the D.Va to Bastion, the Lucio to Baptise, and Moria to Mercy. Ryan’s team got to point A but when the approached point B I was happy when the game announced “Team kill.”

“Suck it.”

“I told you, after the stream.” he joked.

“Ew gross, never going to happen.” Twenty minutes later I was getting hungry. “Ryan, should I order dinner now?”

“I already got it taken care of.”

“When did you have a chance?” I asked suspiciously.

“Don’t worry about it.” 

“Alright well I will be right back.”

“Wait, where are you going?” he stood to block me from leaving his office. 

“The bathroom, is that okay mom?” I laughed and pushed out of the room to go to the bathroom. He was acting weird but I assumed he was hiding a cake or something downstairs. I washed my hands and started to head back to the office when I saw a figure downstairs cross from our living to our kitchen. I quickly ran back into Ryan’s office and went straight for his knife cup. 

“What are you doing?” Ryan asked concerned.

“There is someone in the house,” I whispered to Ryan. 

He quickly took the knife from my hand. “No knife. It’s fine, I promise.” 

I squinted at him. “What did you do?” 

Before he could respond I headed downstairs prepared for a fight just in case. Ryan was quick to grab the webcam and followed me. The moment the living came into view I saw happy birthday balloons, a banner, a cake and several of our friends/coworkers. 

“What the …?”

“Happy birthday?” Ryan said it like a question. I turned back to him and just wrapped him in a hug. “I think she likes it.” he whispered into the camera. 

“How did you have time to do all this?”

“Well stream this is where we are going to say goodnight.”


	5. Kid for Kids

“I don’t know if its because I’m pregnant but that looks so delicious,” I whispered into Ryan’s ear as he was handed Lindsay’s cooking disaster. “Is it good, honey?”

“Chocolate covered hotdog terrible,” he took the nugget. “Just wow.”

“The chocolate actually makes the egg taste better,” Matt said. 

“Ry, are you going to finish that?” I asked as he put his food down to substitute Lindsay’s food for Diet Coke. He handed it to me and waved me off as he received Chief Mike’s meal. I took a bite of Lindsay’s creation and my suspicions were confirmed because I adored it and I normally hated hotdogs in general. 

“This is delicious!” I said loud enough for everyone to look at me in disgust. 

“That should tell you all you need to know, the only people who enjoyed Lindsay’s meal is Matt Bragg and a pregnant woman.” Ryan pointed out. 

“I should have been a judge, Lindsay gets all the points.” 

“Thank you, Emma!” Lindsay came over and clapped me on the back. 

“Ryan, what would you scale Lindsay’s meal?” Jack asked.

“That was perhaps the most unhappy I have ever been while eating a meal but you gave me a Diet Coke so I’m going to give you a seven,” Ryan said taking another drink.

“It's a ten,” I shouted.

“I agree with Emma,” Matt said. 

“I’ll give it an eight.” Xavier conceded. 

“Honey, stop eating that.” Ryan tried to pull the boat from my hands but I growled at him.

“Shut up and give Chief Mike a score,” I ordered and dug into the fried twinkie.

“Solid nine.” Ryan scored.

“I’m going to say eight.” Matt Bragg said.

“I can finish Chief Mike’s, I’m going to go with a six but all that skills and effort so the final score is an eight.”

“We have a tie!” Jack announced. 

Lindsay and Chief Mike hugged and continued to chow down. But I saw the judged whispering and all of a sudden Matt spoke up. 

“Since you both lost, whoever takes the spiciest shots wins,” Matt announced.

“Ew,” I whispered. 

“Hang on can I just point out, Emma, my wife with questionable taste who’s been devouring Lindsay’s meal just said ew to the spicy shot.” Ryan laughed. 

“I think it’s the pregnancy honestly because I usually hate hotdogs and eggs,” I confessed. I handed the boat off to Matt and braced on Ryan to stand up. “It’s not agreeing with my stomach though.” 

I waddled offset slowly, my giant belly making the task a little harder but I did it finding the restroom. Extra Life was pretty unpredictable but I refused to stay home this year, despite Ryan’s advice. I hadn’t missed an Extra Life since Ryan and I had started dating and I refused to now. I usually hung out with Kat or Cati but this year it was mostly looking for food and a comfy place to sit. The baby was due in about two weeks but I didn’t want to push myself so I drove myself in case I needed to leave before Ryan. I wanted him to be able to participate in all the segments he was needed for and I had promised I would be safe. 

On my way back from the bathroom, I had a thought and went in search of Ryan to clear it with him. He was chatting with Jack and Jermey while the next segment got setup. When he saw me smiling his shoulders sagged a little like he’d been worried, he returned my smile as I approached. 

“I had a thought,” I started getting all three men's attention. “How about if we get to a center point, we announce the baby’s gender?” 

Jeremy and Jack rose excited eyebrows while Ryan looked at me curiously. Maybe it was because I’d kept insisting I wanted the baby's gender to be a surprise but both Ryan and I already knew the gender and what better reveal could there be then one for charity? 

“Your sure?” Ryan asked. 

“Yep, though I would like to keep the name a secret. That is one thing all the parents here have told me to keep quiet about and I understand why.” 

“We can put it out there but the next segment wouldn’t be the best time for that so we will hold off.”

“No worries, I going to get comfy while AH gets their asses kicked.” I teased, kissed his forehead and got comfy on the bench to watch next segment. I sat beside Steffie and whispered in her ear. 

“If I start to fall asleep wake me up.” 

“You can sleep on my shoulder, I don’t mind.” 

“Okay, just do me a favor if I fall asleep, remind Ryan to announce the baby's gender.”

“Maybe you should tell me just in case.” Steffie tried.

“Nope, my lips are sealed.” 

I watched as chaos ensued against the biggest rivals in the RT community: AH and Facilities, duked it out. Just watching them exhausted me and soon enough I was dozing off into Steffie’s shoulder.

I woke up to Steffie’s gentle nudging me awake. “AH won.”

“Really?”

“Yep.”

I looked around and saw I had slept through the entire segment, Nice Dynamite was already set up and ready to go. I moved over to sit between Ryan and Matt on the couch leaning into Ryan, he wrapped his arm around me prepared to just relax here while Michael and Gavin did there thing. 

“Real quick before we get to far away, Emma and I wanted to throw in there: if we can get to $650,000 in the next ten minutes we will announce the baby's gender.” Ryan said into the mic. All of a sudden twelve donations of $1337 came in, in less than five minutes.

“Welp that was fast,” I laugh looking at the board that read $666, 312. “Do you want to do it?” I asked Ryan.

“You can have this one,” he handed me the mic. 

“Ryan and I are having … drum roll, please … we are having a little girl.” cheering erupted and I curled up into Ryan to kiss his cheek. The attention quickly shifted by the next alarm went off and I whispered to Ryan.

“Whatcha doing?” I asked. 

“Donation to Michael and Gavin’s suffering,” he then looked at me to make sure it was okay.

“I approve of this violence.” I smiled and relaxed. 


	6. I Guess We Did Good

I smiled at Ryan to try to ease his mood before our fifteen-year-old came downstairs, I didn’t realize how difficult raising a teenager would be. I had asked her kindly to change to prevent giving Ryan a heart attack but the likelihood she would change was slim. For the most part, she was well behaved but one of the few things she consistently fought me on was her clothes and her curfew. Tonight she had agreed to be home but 10:00 but refused to exchange the booty shorts and tube top for anything. 

“Ry, I love you.” I smiled sadly. 

“What did you do?” he asked squinting at me. When his face fell I knew he had his answer, I turned around to see June had pulled her hair up in a high ponytail and layered on dome vibrant makeup. 

“June, are you sure you want to go out in public dressed like that?” Ryan asked like she was committing a fashion mistake-not the worry he was truly feeling. 

“What’s wrong with it?” She looked down buying into his act. 

“You look like you just stepped out of an 80’s magazine.” Ryan played off. 

“Really?” she sounded disappointed. Ryan nodded and she turned around and headed back upstairs to change. 

“How do you do that?” I asked him enviously. 

“A magician never reveals his secrets,” Ryan smirked. 

“Well then, next time magician is out of town I’m going to be unable to convince not to leave the house looking like a harlot.” I started walking away. 

“Now hold up,” he followed me about to reveal his secret when she came back down wearing long, skin-tight jeans and a halter top. It was more acceptable so I just rolled with it. 

“Where are you going tonight?” I asked as she grabbed her purse and phone. 

“Miniature golfing with Kevin, Candace, and her boyfriend.” 

“Double date? Nice. Just be careful and we love you.” I kissed her cheek. 

A honk sounded outside and she was gone. I sat on the couch in the living that pointed to the outside window and just stared. Ryan came into the room shortly after with a Diet Coke and a stein of wine. 

“They never tell you about this part of parenting, the constant worrying.” 

“It's our job, all we can do is the hope we raised her right. I’m not too worried, her boyfriend has seen the AH content and is terrified of doing wrong by her.” 

“She’s also a black belt, so breaking her heart would be bad anyway.” I pointed out. “Well, now what are we supposed to do?” 

“I don’t know, pretend we love each other?” he smirked.

“You can just ask for sex, dork.”

We didn’t but we did play some video games and were in bed by ten just reading. I was starting to nod off but June hadn’t come home yet and I was worried. As much as she hated her curfew she was never late. Ryan wasn’t saying anything but he was getting worried too, he’d switched out his book for his phone but wasn’t doing anything.

“It’s almost 10:30, don’t you have a tracker on her phone?” I asked. He showed me his screen, he was already on it and it looked like she was already around the corner but the rate she was moving indicated she was walking and not riding in her boyfriend's car. 

“Should we go get her?” I asked.

“No, by the time you put on your shoes she will be here,” he said softly. I swear June was making his hair grey way faster than it should. The smart home dinged indicating the front door opened. Before Ryan could stop me I bolted downstairs. 

“Where the hell have you …” she looked happy. I was prepared for anything but a happy mood. 

“Kevin’s car broke down, he was too embarrassed for dad to find out and we spent all our money at the gold course so he walked me home instead. His parents are meeting him back in his car. I’m sorry I’m late.” She explained quickly. 

“But your okay?” I asked softly looking her over, as I did she played it off like she was irritated by it but I could tell she liked how much I cared.

“We are glad your, okay but you broke the rules. You could have at least texted or called to tell us you were going to be late.” Ryan stepped into stern dad mode and I came to stand beside him. 

“As this is your first offense, your punishment won’t be as severe.” Ryan crossed his arms to keep up his sternness. “There is now a curfew on your phone.” he took her phone and started typing away, “the only thing you can do is call your mother or me after 9:00 pm and before 7:00 am. This also means that is also your curfew is nine as well for the next two weeks.” 

“I understand.” She kissed both of our cheeks and ran upstairs.

“What the fuck just happened?” I asked.

“Good parenting,” Ryan smirked. 

Confused both of us went upstairs to bed. 


	7. Head Tramua

“Alison are you busy?” Chad came over to where I was eating some nuggets. 

“Depends on what you need?” I narrowed my eyes and immediately went on high alert. 

“I need competitors for the Game Show.” 

“Fuck no! I am not doing that fucking Pomel Horse.”

“It's not for that game.” 

“Will I get hurt?”

“N-no,” he stumbled.

“Are you sure? You don’t sound sure,” he shrugged. “Fine but I swear to god, Chad If I’m sore tomorrow you will regret it.” I threatened and finished my nugs, and following him. 

I stood in the wings while they went through the fucking horse game. Waiting from the wings I got a great view of Ryan’s ass. One of these days I would stop admiring his sexy physique and actually talk to him about a non-work setting. When Sam came up victorious and Ryan whipped around we made eye contact and I was suddenly extremely nervous about participating in one of these games. When the two teams came up for Empathy Ball I took the opportunity to message my best friend to warn her I would need immediate evac soon. I felt so bad for Fredo but before I could vocalize it Chad was ushering me outside for the game he needed me for. 

I was handed a jumpsuit and a helmet. I watched Chad explain the game and was instantly regretting my decision to agree to this. I wasn’t quick enough for trivia, the pressure always got to me, there was no way I wasn’t getting punished. 

“It’s so fucking cold.” I whimpered. In response someone rubbed their hands up and down my arms to warm me up, I turned to discover it was Ryan trying to warm me up. He gave me a kind smile and then pushed me towards the wall. 

“Alison, in the children's television show the Power Puff girls, what is the name of the green girl?”

“Buttercup!” I screamed quickly scaring everyone. 

“You are correct.” A couple of questions later and it was my turn again. “Who sings the popular song, Africa?”

“Uh … Tofu?” when everyone started laughing I knew I was screwed.

“Incorrect.”

The cannon went off, thankfully the suit took most of it but it was so cold and it was already freezing outside. I started to step away from the wall and I slipped, I tried to catch myself but I continued falling. I hit the ground hard, I felt the helmet rattle, my head bouncing against the helmet and back down on the ground. My arm had somehow twisted behind me as I fell, I heard the joint pop and knew I dislocated my shoulder and probably broke a bone. Time seemed to flow in slow motion and when I got up pain took its time hitting me. Ryan and Chad helped me stand and I removed my helmet.

“Was that it?” I asked.

“Alison, are you oka- What’s wrong with your arm?” Chad asked. 

I looked down and sure enough, my shoulder was dislocated but my wrist was also positioned in a weird way. I looked at Ryan and all I could think as the pain sunk in was I’d fucked up his view of me. 

“Guess I won’t be winning your affections tonight,” I used my nondamaged hand to unzip the jumpsuit. “If you excuse me Chad I need to see the EMT.” I started to walk but the pain in my head caused a dizzy spell and I started to tumble again but this time Chad steadied me. 

“Ryan, can you help her to the medic?” Chad asked. 

“That’d probably be best.” Ryan kept his mic and steadied me as we began my walk of shame. “So, Alison tell me, how does it feel to be the first person in RT Extra Life history to need medical attention?”

“I’m going, to be honest, I just want to go home and think about my life choices.” 

We were almost to the door that led back inside when my head pain all of sudden struck up hard enough to make me stop. I curled into place my face into Ryan’s chest trying to go to sleep. He smelled good considering all the foul punishments and the horrible smell. 

“You alright?”

“No,” I mumbled into the warm comfort of his chest. “I’m really tired and …” I closed my eyes and I swear I fell asleep but then I was seated on a couch in a bright room leaning into Ryan. “It’s too bright.”

“You're awake,” his arm that was around me moved to look at my pupils. 

“I fell asleep?” 

“You did, the medic came in and reset your shoulder. They said your sprained your wrist and believe you have a concussion but they need you to go to the hospital for a scan.” 

“Can’t I just take a nap?” 

“But if you go to sleep, you might now wake up.” 

“Think an Extra Life death would rake in the donations?” 

“Sure, but if you die who's going to check out my ass?”

“Everyone.” 

“Alright you got me there, but you can’t go yet. We’ve just barely begun the mutual pinning and oblivious part intimate crushes,” he said.

“Mutual?” I smirked.

“Okay, you’re fine.” he teased. The door opened and the medic walked in to check me over again and Ryan got up. “I’ll be back to check on you later.” 

Five minutes later the medic cleared me after I promised to go to the hospital as soon as someone was able to drive me. Once Release I immediately went looking for Chad, I found the roaming camera first and I directed it to follow me. I found Chad in the break area, as soon as he saw me he started running from me but was quickly intercepted by Ryan and Jeremy. 

“Sorry Chad, you almost killed her.” Ryan sighed. 

“She’s going to fuck you up,” Jeremy smirked. 

“Fuck you Chad you promised me no damage,” I punched him as hard as I could where Xavier had slapped him earlier today but it wasn’t very strong considering I was still in a lot of pain. “Your punishment is now driving me to the hospital right now to determine how bad the damage really is.”

“I can’t leave right now I have-” Chad began, I reared back to punch him and again when Ryan offered to drive me. 

“Thanks, Ryan,” I started walking towards him. “Fuck you Chad,” I shouted and immediately regretted it when my head started pounding again. 


End file.
